Betty White
This segment is a crossover between Betty White and Snow White & the Huntsman. This is from the episode Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters. Summary The Huntsman trains Betty White in the art of battle. References *Extra *Phineas and Ferb *Mary Tyler Moore *Mario Lopez *The Terminator *Batman *Julia Roberts *The Lord of the Rings *Charlize Theron *Darth Vader *The Golden Girls *Hot in Cleveland *Betty White's Off Their Rockers *Mirror Mirror *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Bones *Jack White *The White Stripes MAD References *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] Characters *Betty White *Mario Lopez *Julia Roberts (as Queen Gertrude) *Prince Alcott *Brighton *Beith *Muir *Nion *Charlize Theron (as Queen Ravenna) *Eric *Jack White Transcript (Start at the castle) Queen Ravenna: Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): You're the fairest, but there's one destined to surpass you. Queen Ravenna: Who? Who is it? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): It is... Coming right up on the next Extra... (Ravenna pulls out the gold sheet to reveal Mario Lopez) Queen Ravenna: Mario Lopez? Mario Lopez: What? I record the show from here now! Plus, I'm also on the web. What's your Wi-Fi password? (In mirror voice) Aaahh, here it is. Her skin is white as snow! Her hair is also white! She... (In normal voice) A-a-actually, it's Betty White. Queen Ravenna: Curse you, Snow White! I'll-- Wait, you said Snow White, right? Mario Lopez: Nope! Says here - Betty White! Queen Ravenna: Oh. Curse you, Betty White! I'll find-- The one from The Golden Girls? (Title card: Betty White & the Huntsman) (Cut to the tower) Huntsman: Wait, so you're saying Betty White; from The Golden Girls? Queen Ravenna: Yes! I know! The Golden Girls! She's been in half-leagues too, you know. You must venture into the Dark Forest and bring Betty White here so I can consume her heart and live forever! Huntsman: I shall return! (Runs out, then comes back) Sorry. We were definitely talking about Betty White? Queen Ravenna: GO!!! (Cut to Betty's house) Beith: Betty White's office, can I help you? Muir: She doesn't leave the house for less then a min! Nion: Mary Tyler who? Betty White: Keep those jobs coming, boys! Huntsman: It's you! Betty White! Betty White: Sorry, between (Cut to a poster saying "HOT IN CLEVELAND") Hot in Cleveland, (Cut to a poster saying "OFF THEIR ROCKERS") Off Their Rockers, (Cut to a "WRINKLED WRESTLING ELDERS" poster) and defending my WWE welter-weight title, I don't have time for autographs! Huntsman: I don't want an autograph! I want your heart! I-I mean, the Queen does! So she can eat it a-and consume your-... You know what, these are details you do not need to know right now. Betty White: No one shall have my heart! I mean, unless you're available! Beith: Hey! They're falling in love! Muir: It's destiny! Nion: Does this mean we get a half day on Friday? Huntsman: Settle down, dwarves! That is'' not how we go! But I do like that ''Hot in Cleveland ''show. Tell you what, I'm going to train you to defeat the Queen! '''Nion': So, no half day? Huntsman: You must be trained the art of battle. Put on this suit on armor. (Throws armor on Betty White) Betty White: Ow! Huntsman: Next, your sword. (Throws sword on armor) Betty White: Aah! Huntsman: And finally, your horse. (Horse whinies and jumps on Betty White) Betty White: Oof! Huntsman: You okay under there? Betty White: Great. I just booked a guest spot on Bones. (Cuts to army charge) Huntsman: Now we charge to Queen Ravenna's castle and rid this kingdom of her evil! (Everyone except Betty White charges) Betty White: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Huntsman stops) Betty White: This horse has no head! Huntsman: Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. (Cuts to castle) (BOOM!) Huntsman: Queen Ravenna! Prepare to-... wait, who are you? Queen Gertrude: I'm Queen Clementiana, the evil queen from Snow White! Huntsman: That can't be! The evil queen from Snow White is Queen Ravenna! Betty White: Hang on! Whoa! (Falls off the horse) TWO Snow White movies coming out at the same time? Oh, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard. And I've literally heard everything! (Face armor falls on Betty White's face) Ever. (Pulls face armor back up) I'm old, you guys. Queen Gertrude: Well, at least ours isn't a rip-off of Lord of the Rings! Huntsman: Well, at least ours doesn't have Julia Roberts! Prince Alcott: That's true. Brighton: We do have to deal with that. Betty White: Trust me, neither of these films is a good idea. The real Snow White was much better when it came out in 1937. I knew that because I took my grandkids to see it! Now if you wanna revive something, revive the feeling in my hands (Hands fall down weakly), because I have another gig I gotta go to! (Cuts to Betty White clapping drumsticks together) Betty White: Two, three, four! (Screen zooms out, rock music plays) Trivia *Antagonists: Mario Lopez, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna),and Julia Roberts (Queen Gertrude) *Protagonist: Eric, The Huntsman and Betty White *Although this is a sequel to the Footloose parody from Season 2, Wolverine and all the other characters from said parody didn't make a comeback. *One of the guards who gets the Huntsman is actually the man from Twilight: Staking Dawn, Addition: Impossible (mask), WWE Bought a Zoo, Potions 11 and Real Veal but the other is a clone with a beard. *Shirley Mitchell only voiced one character for this parody/sketch. *At the end of the parody, Betty White left the Kingdom to form The Betty White Stripes with Jack White. *Betty White, Eric (The Huntsman), and The Dwarves were killing the Two Guards only by door to fight Queen Ravenna (wrong place to fight Queen Gertrude). *Third time there's a line from Phineas and Ferb, the first was I Love You, Iron Man, the second was HOPS and now this. *This sketch with a summary was originally going to be set in the movie studio, but later, the promo aired, and now it's set in the story of Snow White and the Huntsman. *Betty White, Jack White and Mario Lopez are only the celebrities to appear in this sketch, but Charlize Theron appeared in this sketch as Queen Ravenna and Julia Roberts appeared in this sketch as Queen Gertrude. *The Dwarves don't get Half-Day, especially not on Friday. *Betty White breaks the fourth wall saying "I'm old, you guys". *Hugh Davidson reprises his role as Ian McShane but as Beith. *The Huntsman broke Betty White's arm when he told her to fight Queen Ravenna. *The posters are Bat Betty, Darth Betty, Golden Girl, Betty's World, Captain Betty, Betty-Nator, Betty the Clown, Ninja Betty, Dirty Betty, Hot in Cleveland, Off Their Rockers, Wrinkled Wrestling Elders, and Betty Clause. *Betty White was originally going to voice herself, but she left to do an episode of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno with Jeremy Renner, so instead Shirley Mitchell took over the voice role. *This sketch is a time-travel sketch, in which Mario Lopez, Eric (The Huntsman), Betty White, the Mirror Mirror gang and Jack White time-travel. *Prince Alcott, Brighton and Queen Gertrude are the only characters from Mirror Mirror to appear in this sketch, which distributed by Relativity Media, StudioCanal UK and FilmNation Entertainment. *Mario Lopez appeared in Sesame Street Season 43. *Shirley Mitchell voices Betty White and Nolan North voices Eric, the Huntsman in this sketch. *There were three pictures in this sketch (Betty White, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna) and, of course, the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs poster. *This sketch is a sequel to [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']], only because of Mario Lopez was banned from Rev. Shaw Moore, so he moved to the kingdom that Queen Ravenna lived in, disguised as the mirror, so this sketch was forced to be a sequel because Mario Lopez was banned . *Queen Gertrude quotes Mirror Mirror isn't a rip-off of The Lord of the Rings and Eric, the Huntsman quotes Julia Roberts wasn't in Snow White & the Huntsman. *When Betty White says the two Snow White movies were coming out at the same time, Mirror Mirror (was released in March 30 in the USA) and Snow White & the Huntsman (was released in June 2 in the USA), she comments that Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the best version of the story. *The ending is different from the actual movie ending. In the actual movie, *SPOILERS* Snow White gets crowned Queen, *END OF SPOILERS* but in this, Betty White forms the Betty White Stripes. *When Queen Ravenna yells "Curse you, Snow White!" and "Curse you, Betty White!", it might possibly be a reference to Phineas and Ferb. Also, when Nion says "Mary Tyler who?", it could be a reference to Mary Tyler Moore. Goofs and Errors *Betty White was riding on a Horse with no head usually when Eric, The Huntsman gives her the horse, but he has a head (but backwards). *At the end, it is unknown that Queen Ravenna and Mario Lopez where they, maybe because they got arrested by Rev. Shaw Moore because he found Mario Lopez and arrested them. *In Mirror Mirror, Julia Roberts's character was named Queen Gertrude, not Queen Clementiana. *The sword resembles to a Arabic Sword or Indian Sword or Pirate Sword. *In the Snow White & the Huntsman movie, Snow White wore a Armor Suit without a Armor Hat, but in this sketch Betty White did wore a Armor Suit with a Armor Hat. *In the two movies, Armie Hammer played Prince Alcott (Prince Charming) and Sam Clafin played William (Prince Charming), and also Nathan Lane played Brighton and Sam Spurell played Finn (the same characters from the two movies). *Usually in the Snow White & the Huntsman movie, Queen Ravenna died from a knife with her bleeding, and also on fire, but in this sketch, we don't see her death. *Usually in the stories and movies, Snow White eats an apple and dies and then Prince Charming kisses her and then Snow White awakes from the Apple, but in this sketch, the apple didn't appear. *Usually in the Snow White & the Huntsman movie, the characters didn't had a American accent, but usually American actors/actress had characters with British accents, but in this sketch, Jack White, Mario Lopez, and Betty White as American characters for this sketch, except the Mirror Mirror characters who had American accent, except for Sean Bean's character who had a English accent. *Prince Alcott is wearing the same clothes in which Prince William wore from Twilight: Staking Dawn 'and at the real-life Royal Wedding. *Eric, the Huntsman says Queen Ravenna eats Betty White's heart to Betty White, but in the actual film, The Huntsman didn't says Queen Ravenna eats Snow White's heart to Snow White. *Betty White mentioned she watched the Disney version of ''Snow White with her grandchildren. Yet in reality, Betty White never had any children therefore she couldn't possibly have any grandchildren of her own. *When Betty White was talking about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, that music is from '''Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *This sketch is set in the Middle Ages, usually Charlize Theron, Julia Roberts, Betty White, Jack White, and Mario Lopez were not born in the Middle Ages, they were born in Hollywood in the Future (not 2080, only in this year). Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts